militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
27th Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
1939-1951 1950-1951: Artillery Indian Medical Personnel |allegiance= 1939-1950 1950-1951 |branch= British Army |type= |role= Infantry |size= ? |garrison= |current_commander= |notable_commanders= Brigadier Basil Aubrey Coad |battles= World War II Korean War |decorations= }} The 27th Infantry Brigade was a British Army brigade during the Second World War and Korean War. In Korea, the brigade was known as 27th British Commonwealth Brigade due to the addition of Canadian, Australian, New Zealand and Indian units. Unit History Second World War In 1939 this brigade was formed as part of the 9th (Highland) Infantry Division a duplicate of the 51st (Highland) Infantry Division . When the 51st Highland Division surrendered during the Battle of France the 9th Highland Division was redesignated as a new 51st Division. Due to this the 27th Brigade became the British 153rd Infantry Brigade. Post Second World War The Brigade was reformed in 1948 and sent out to Hong Kong, but was then sent on to Korea at the outbreak of the Korean War, where Major Kenneth Muir of the Argylls was awarded the Victoria Cross in September 1950. Soon after arriving in Korea, the brigade was in action, being involved in the defence of the Pusan Perimeter, on 29 August 1950, and the UN offensive to link with the Inchon landings. The brigade was joined in September 1950 by an Australian contingent, 3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (3 RAR), and in December 1950 by the 2nd Battalion, Princess Patricia’s Canadian Light Infantry. At this time the brigade had few of the support units that were a normal feature of other Commonwealth units in Korea, and were always at a disadvantage in this respect, being reliant on US support units. After further action during the retreat from the Yalu River, the Chinese Winter Offensive (including Third Battle of Seoul in January 1951) and the UN counter-offensive. The Brigade was joined by the specially raised 16 Field Regiment Royal New Zealand Artillery in January 1951, and then a Canadian infantry battalion in February. The brigade's final action was during the Battle of Kapyong in April 1951. Both the Argylls and Middlesex Regiment were relieved and the brigade was disbanded, to be replaced by the fully constituted 28th British Commonwealth Infantry Brigade, part of 1st Commonwealth Division. Component units 1939–1940 *5th Bn, The Black Watch *7th Bn, The Gordon Highlanders *9th Bn, The Gordon Highlanders *1st Bn, The Gordon Highlanders 1948 onwards *1st Battalion, The Royal Leicestershire Regiment *1st Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment (to April 1951) *1st Battalion, The Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (to April 1951) *2nd Battalion, Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry *16th Field Regiment, Royal New Zealand Artillery *3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment *40th Indian Field Ambulance Commanders *Brigadier G.T. Gurney *Brigadier William Fraser *Brigadier D.A.H. Graham Korean War *Brigadier Basil Aubrey Coad References *Gregory Blaxland, The Regiments Depart: A History of the British Army 1945-70, William Kimber, London, 1971. *Brian Catchpole: The Korean War ISBN 1-84119-413-1 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 UKInfDiv0001 Category:Multinational units and formations Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II